


Another

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: Childhood Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: Poor malnourished birb.





	Another

RG looked up at the stars shining brightly above her. Legend said that each star was a soul that had passed on to the afterlife. It was a calming thought; your loved ones always watching you, keeping you safe. She knew there were a few stars up there for her. Her mum and dad, her cat Jinx. Even her dear friend Jack. She’d lost so much that this simple thought was all she had left.

She looked over her body from her place on the rooftops. Her pale, skinny frame showing malnutrition. Cuts and bruises littered the light skin, her tendency to be the worst off apparent. She gave a resigned sigh as she looked back up at the night sky, hoping that soon there would be another star in the cluster of light and she would finally be at peace.


End file.
